Rainy Days
by DANHK
Summary: Serie de drabbles que tienen como temática la relación de los cinco sentidos y los varios aspectos de la lluvia.
1. The sound of rain

**Título – **Rainy Days

**Disclaimer – **Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a DC.

Estos drabbles me fueron dados como retos separados y decidí juntarlos bajo un mismo título debido a la temática que poseían; sin embargo, sólo cuento con tres hasta el momento. Tengo pensado hacer los dos (y quizás un extra) faltantes pero no se me ha ocurrido ninguna buena relación sentido-personaje-aspecto de la lluvia hasta ahora, así que si a alguno de ustedes les gustaron los drabbles y quisieran aportar un "reto" o idea que quisieran ver desarrollada, siéntanse libres de dejar un mensaje.

Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Reto #7:<strong> 20 min – Description –The sound of rain <strong> (_Final Time: 27 min)_**  
><strong>

La lluvia repiqueteaba reciamente contra los vidrios de su habitación como si intentase atraer su atención a toda costa, pero Tim continuó sin atender a su llamado. Había estado trabajando desde las ocho en unas pistas nuevas que supuestamente Riddler había plantado por la ciudad y ahora, a las tres de la madrugada, éstas seguían pareciendo tan inconexas y carentes de sentido como lo habían hecho el día anterior. ¿Podría tratarse sólo de un fan o un mal imitador? Tim soltó un bostezo y estiró sus acalambrados músculos antes de levantarse, dirigirse a su cama y tumbarse en ella con pesadez. Su computadora ya terminaría de procesar los últimos datos que faltaban. Estas no habían sido unas semanas muy ocupadas y, sin embargo, no por ello había conseguido algunas horas más de sueño. Estaba tan exhausto…

Con los brazos bajo su cabeza y los ojos cerrados trató de concentrarse únicamente en el pacífico sonido de la lluvia. Se centró en el incesante tamborileo de las gotas sobre su techo: una a una impactándose sobre el concreto y explotando en decenas de gotitas diminutas, ora cayendo con más fuerza y constancia por donde se hallaba su televisor, ora sonando más suave y casi imperceptiblemente por donde yacía olvidada su capa de Red Robin. Dentro de todo el estruendo de la tormenta podía escuchar un impacto más violento que los demás que, Tim racionalizó, debía tratarse de donde el gran roble colindaba con su casa, acumulando agua entre sus hojas y dejándola caer toda de una sola vez contra la pared norte de su recámara.

Internalizando la apacible cadencia del aguacero, comenzó a practicar los ejercicios de respiración que Batman le había enseñado hacía ya tanto tiempo. Inhalar, exhalar. Una gota, otra gota. Un minuto, otro minuto. Poco a poco Tim sintió cómo la lógica abandonaba su atribulada mente. La incansable lluvia aliviaba su tensión mediante la reverberación de su sonido, sustituyéndola con un leve sopor que invadía parsimoniosamente cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Quizá y sólo quizá hoy no habría problema alguno si dejaba su análisis sin completar y decidía permanecer en su lecho unos momentos más.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez aunque fuese por unos segundos podría olvidar lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo llegar a ser con su familia, amigos y con él mismo.

Acaso ahora y sólo por ahora podría convertirse en una de esas gotas de lluvia que recorrían a su propio ritmo a través del espacio-tiempo sin preocuparse de nada, excepto de crear una perfecta eufonía en el eco de la consciencia...


	2. The smell of wet asphalt

**Título – **Rainy Days

**Disclaimer – **Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a DC.

* * *

><p><span>Reto #8:<span>** Conflict – 350-500 words –The smell of wet asphalt **_(Final Word Count: 553)_

–Si en serio quieres deshacerte de mí, vas a tener que matarme.

Las palabras vacías resonaron por las paredes de los edificios que custodiaban protectores al callejón. La sangre que le brotaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza se fundía con el agua de la torrencial lluvia que estaba cayendo y, pese al frío clima, su brazo se sentía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego. Pero, lo peor de todo era su mente. Ésta era un completo desastre. Jason imaginaba los afilados trozos de lo que parecía ser un sueño trepanando la veracidad de una memoria. A veces sucedía. Era normal. Al menos en su retorcida vida lo era. Sus recuerdos –o lo que él creía que eran sus recuerdos– le jugaban malas pasadas y originaban pesadillas aterradoras y una ira incontrolable que, sospechaba, la muerte sería la única que podría llegar a curar. En episodios así era cuando solía ir a buscar a Batman, ya fuese Dick o Bruce, eso no importada en realidad. El quién fuera sólo determinaba si actuaría más o menos psicópata, si las ganas de asesinar superarían las de ser asesinado.

–Mátame. Sabes que no me detendré de ninguna otra manera.

El murciélago parecía no inmutarse con sus cometarios provocadores. Seguía sosteniéndolo contra el encharcado pavimento en una llave inmovilizadora, sin emitir ni un sonido. Tal vez Jason no se merecía siquiera eso.

–Bruce, mátame. No hay otra salida.

–Estás enfermo, Jason. Podemos ayudarte.

–¡Yo no quiero tu ayuda!

Jason no se hubiese atrevido a jurarlo por su vida, pero estaba casi seguro que había escuchado a Bruce soltar un suspiro triste y cansado. Sintió cómo cateaban su cuerpo con calculada precisión. Una vez que su antiguo mentor hubiese retirado todo el armamento que consideraba peligroso, apreció cómo éste retiraba su peso de Jason. A pesar de su lamentable estado, Jason pudo haberse movido para intentar atacar, pudo haberle dicho que mentía, que verdaderamente le hacía falta, que conocía sus limitaciones y sus problemas psicológicos, que tenía mucho miedo de los monstruos que lo acechaban de noche, que la tortuosa soledad lo mataba por dentro… Pudo haber dicho o hecho tantas cosas, pero no lo hizo. Permitió que aquél que fuese su padre se marchara…

Un desgarrador escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral fue lo que lo despertó. Le tomó varios largos minutos juntar la suficiente voluntad para abrir sus ojos, mas no se pudo atrever a moverse. Se hallaba tirado boca arriba sobre unas cuantas cajas de cartón en el suelo de un callejón silencioso, dejando que las sombras de éste ocultaran sus pesares y que la trepidante lluvia lavara sus penas. ¿Había sido sólo una entelequia? ¿Se había tratado de una remembranza? Jason respiró profundamente el aroma de la humedad a su alrededor. El aroma de la tormenta se colaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, envolviendo su cuerpo. Las gotas del diluvio que arreciaba ensordecían su afligida psique; no obstante, lo que más se apoderaba de sus confusos sentidos era el olor que desprendía el asfalto mojado. Un aroma sumamente característico de Gotham. Ninguna otra ciudad que había visitado desprendía un aroma tan dulce y simultáneamente tan nauseabundo, tan delicado y al mismo tiempo tan corrupto. No, definitivamente ninguna otra ciudad tenía tan arraigada tanta dualidad en su existencia, meramente su adorada y odiada Gotham.


	3. The sight of mist over the city

**Título – **Rainy Days

**Disclaimer – **Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a DC.

* * *

><p>Reto #9:<strong> Male character - 250-350 words – The sight of mist over the city <strong>_(Final Word Count: 322)_

Nightwing tenía sentimientos encontrados por noches como ésta. Por una parte las llegaba a odiar debido a la casi nula visibilidad y el peligro que ello representaba al balancearse por entre los edificios de Gotham, además de que no podía vislumbrar si se estaba cometiendo algún delito en las calles bajo él. Pero, por otra parte, una más egoísta y personal, amaba las noches así, en las cuales, tras una copiosa y larga lluvia, la niebla comenzaba a levantarse como un manto sobre la ciudad que había jurado proteger. Adoraba el sentimiento que le provocaba el volar por encima de aquél albo espacio, en su mente parecía como si estuviese flotando por encima de todas las nubes y fuese a ser capaz de tocar el estrellado firmamento con sólo estirar un poco su mano. De cierta forma le recordaba su infancia, balanceándose de los seguros brazos de su madre a los de su padre libremente, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, sin pensar jamás en la caída, meramente disfrutando el aire golpeándole el rostro y la felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo en una onda cálida.

En noches así Gotham se veía más hermosa que nunca, con los reflejos de las luces de colores colándose entre las diminutas gotas que formaban la cortina de vapor. Tan inmutable, tan apacible, tan perfecta. Como si fuese un reino que acabase de salir de uno de los cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm. Y, posiblemente, de alguna retorcida manera, Gotham fuese uno de esos reinos de ensueño, después de todo contaba con varios pintorescos y malvados villanos y con leales caballeros que protegerían la ciudad y a los inocentes sin importar nada.

Sí, en estas noches de lluvia y niebla Dick entendía mejor que nunca la hermosura de esa urbe que había sido la razón misma de la creación y existencia de tantos héroes valientes que velarían por su bienestar hasta el más postrero de sus alientos.


End file.
